He Knew
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: One member of the team notices something that everyone else missed. This is a sequel to "None of Them Knew" which should be read first. Mentions of Morgan/Reid slash but focus on Rossi/Reid friendship


A/N - I am on a role today...Anyway this is a sequel to None of Them Knew, my previous Morgan / Reid fic. I think you need to read that before this will makes sense. The first part of the story is sort of in the same style, and the second part is more traditional. Unforgettably I have not watched the show in ages, so this is super obviously AU. I make no money from this and do not own the characters. I hope you'll enjoy and let me know with a review.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe that no one else knew. These people were profilers for God's sake. They were supposed to be the best this country had to offer, and yet they couldn't see what was right in front of their faces.<p>

David was the new guy, sort of. Nobody knew what to think of him. They knew he could do his job, hell he had been doing it longer than all of them, but beyond that, beyond his skills, they didn't know. Nobody knew.

Apparently though, that was a common theme.

They weren't obvious, but there were enough signs, that even if you were just casually observing, so that you could understand the group dynamics of course, you could see it.

Morgan was the only one that Reid allowed to touch him, everyone else was kept at an arms length.

Reid was the only person Morgan would smile at. A real smile, not one of those casual ones that people teach themselves to toss around.

Whenever Reid would break out his magic tricks he would always look at Morgan's face, ignore all the 'oos' and 'aahs' from the girls.

When a situation was about to "go down," so to speak, in the field Morgan would always try to protect Reid from the fight.

There was also that fact that one unlucky time Rossi was next to Reid's room when they got a hotel and those boys didn't know the meaning of quiet.

Still though as he watched the two interact he couldn't believe that everyone was oblivious, so he decided that while he and Reid were at a campus for FBI recruitment he would ask, and hopefully get his answers.

* * *

><p>He had thought about how he would bring it up the entire drive to the campus, and as the two of them were getting in the car for the trip back he finally decided to just be blunt about it. He figured if Spencer was going to play dumb it would be easier to get an answer if he was honest from the start.<p>

"So, how have you and Morgan been able to keep your relationship secret?"

As Spencer started to choke on his coffee Rossi wondered if maybe it would have been better to wait until the young genius had swallowed.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, we both know you're not. I don't really care about the two of you, and I won't rat you out. I just want to know how a team of fully trained profilers failed to see a relationship that was going on right beneath their noses."

Reid just looked at Rossi for a while. The car was silent, a type of silence that rests on the precipice of awkward. Rossi was just about to say something when Spencer spoke.

"The team, as a whole, doesn't like to notice things that don't fit in with their preconceived notions of the world. I think that's part of the reason the team is so good, all of the people we hunt down fit into formulas. Hell most people in general fit into formulas, they've just never been able to get mine right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rossi asked as he looked at the young man seated beside him. Reid was practically curled into a little ball in his seat. He looked as if he was afraid of Rossi's reaction to his answer.

"Before I started dating Morgan I was kind of a slut?" Reid said, finishing his statement as a question. He glanced at Rossi quickly before looking out the window.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Rossi said with a grunt, staring at the road and trying not to be awkward. "Not something I could imagine now though."

"Why because I'm a genius. That's what everyone else figured. They all assumed these things about me. Things that fit their idea of a nerd from some stupid fifties movie or something," Spencer said angrily. He glared at Rossi, almost betrayed by the older man's words.

"Whoa, not because of that, no need to bite my head off," Rossi said complacently. "_I_ can see the way you look at Morgan. You look like you would do anything for him, you have since I started. I just can't imagine you not feeling that way about him, just like I couldn't imagine him not feeling that way about you."

Reid looked up cautiously. He wanted to believe what Dave was saying. Thinking he couldn't be a slut because he was so devoted to his current partner was fine, especially since Dave had never met him before Morgan meant so much.

"That makes sense. Like kids being unable to imagine their married parents with anyone else." Reid smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I kind of like that you figured us out. It's nice to know that someone else pays attention, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
